The Next Autumn
by Violet Electric
Summary: Gwen reflects on her feelings for Larry and what her life could've been like. Retelling of many parts of the film, sorry bout that, and sorry if I don't get the dialogue quite right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! By everyone I'm referring to the one lovely person who will read this ;)**

**I am a big, big, big fan of old monster movies, and the Wolf Man has got to be one of my favourites, if not my No. 1. I love Lon Chaney Jr., Claude Rains, Evelyn Ankers... the list goes on. I noticed that there wasn't many fanfictions about the original film, so here's my attempt.**

**Basically, I just wanted to write from Gwen's perspective, and describe how she felt about Larry. I'm not sure if I've really gotten into her skin, so I've only written this much so far.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Then I will know whether or not to continue. Thanks!**

"Terrible night isn't it?" said Frank, as he glanced towards the window. Rain lashed against the window, and our room was freezing.

"I suppose it is..." I murmured, gazing out at the forest. The trees were swaying violently, their dead leaves falling to the ground.

"Gwen?"

Frank had clearly noticed I wasn't concentrating on what he had said.

"What's the matter darling?"

He came and sat beside me on the bed, his shirt half unbuttoned and one leg in his pyjama bottoms. I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. It surprised me that he hadn't thought of what might be upsetting me- but then, Frank had never quite realised how I'd felt.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" he asked again, a hint of real concern in his voice. He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes, as if trying to see what I was thinking.

"It's nothing... I'm just very tired. I hate nights like these."

I was lying, but I knew that even if Frank suspected I was, he wouldn't say anything. He smiled, patted my hand, and walked back over to the dresser to get changed. I looked down at myself briefly, to check I wasn't wearing my suit. Thankfully, in my dreamy state, I'd managed to change into my nightgown. I smiled slightly. Even on such an unusual day, even though all thoughts of my normal, happy life had escaped me, I still managed to follow most of my general routine.

Frank got into bed beside me, and put his arm around me. I felt a sudden impulse to push him away from me, to tell him that I didn't love him, but I didn't move. He always put his arm around me, but it never bothered me. I can't even understand why it bothered me now.

"Goodnight darling," he whispered and he gave me a brief kiss. I barely returned it, but managed to mutter a brief 'Goodnight'.

He rolled over and settled into a comfortable position. That was one of the great things about Frank- he always got to sleep quickly, and he never bothered me during the night. I had been waiting all day for this moment; a peaceful time to reflect, to remember. But was I really sure that I wanted to? I had changed so much since then, and I had a new kind of life now. It was the one I had been told to expect, but not the one I really wanted. If I unlocked those memories I had tried to forget, would I be able to handle the fact that all my dreams had been lost long ago?

"But I must," I whispered, "otherwise I'll never know."

Time had probably altered my perspective. At the time... at the time, did I really _love_ him? Or did I just feel trapped, worried about whether or not I was going to see other men, wondering about my upcoming wedding? If that were true though, why didn't I pick anyone, another man from the village? There were lots of handsome chaps around...

Stop it, I thought, stop it.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and began to let my mind fly back, back to that autumn, a year ago...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a very normal day at first. I had breakfast with my father, got dressed and stood behind the counter, waiting for someone to enter the shop. Father wasn't around- he must've been out to buy groceries or meet friends. I had just decided to get a book to pass the time, when the bell tinkled from the door of the shop. I looked up. A man had entered the shop, and was smiling broadly at me.

"Good afternoon sir, may I help you?"

As I gave him the customary line, I looked at his face, noticing that he was rather handsome, though a little well-rounded.

"Why yes, I'm looking for a gift... something in earrings."

He had an American accent, and I wondered what he was doing here. We rarely had tourists or foreign visitors. I reached under the counter for our tray of earrings, and showed them to him.

"Here's some very nice ones," I said, rather awkwardly. He seemed to be staring at me rather than the jewellery.

"These diamond ones are very smart... or how about the pearl ones?"  
I gestured to them as I spoke, but he still wasn't looking.

"No I don't think they'll do," he said, shortly but not unkindly.

I slowly took the tray out of his gentle grasp, somewhat distracted by his stare.

"What I'm looking for is something half moon shaped with spangles on it, golden?"

I didn't need to look around to know I'd never seen any earrings like that in the shop before.

"I'm sorry, we haven't any like that just now."  
"Oh yes you have. Don't you remember? On your dressing table up in your room."  
I gasped slightly.

"In my room?"

Of course, now he mentioned it, I remembered I did have a pair of earring like that- but how could he have known?  
"Yes would you mind getting them for me?"

I was so thrown by his knowledge of my room that it took me a moment to think of what to say.

"But- well- they're not for sale."

He smiled at me again.

"I can't say that I blame them- they look so well on you."  
So that's what his smile's all about, I thought to myself. I looked down at the earring for a moment, not wanting to meet his gaze, then I thought of what to say.

"Well perhaps my father can help you, I'll call him."

I put down the tray and made to go into the other room. I guessed he would leave me alone and I wouldn't actually have to fetch my invisible father.

"Oh no that won't be necessary," he said quickly, and I turned around. He was looking around the room, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"As long as I can't have the earrings perhaps I'll buy a cane."

He moved over to the set of walking sticks beside the counter and pulled out a cane at random. I looked at him curiously. It was rude to ask a customer a lot of questions, but I wondered about the earrings, and decided I was going to have to.

"Tell me- how did you know about the earrings in my room?"

He turned to look at me

"Oh I'm psychic. Every time I see a beautiful girl I know all about her, just like that."  
He clicked his fingers. I smiled at him slightly. He seemed quite intent on charming me. I looked at the canes.

"Well what kind of cane would you like- we have daywear, evening wear?"  
"Oh it doesn't matter"  
"This one's very smart, solid gold top," I said brightly, pulling out the cane, turning to find his staring at me again. A slight thrill went through me.

"No I don't think that'll do."

I looked back at the canes

"How about the little dog? That would suit you."

You're not going to win me over that easy, I laughed to myself, secretly enjoying the situation. He grinned this time.

"No thanks."  
He glanced down at the canes.

"There's one."  
He pulled it out, turned it upside down, and mimed hitting a ball, like in golf.

"Make a good putter."  
"Yes it would," I laughed. I found myself entertained by him, despite my confusion over the earrings and my slight annoyance at his constant attempts to charm me.

"That's funny- another dog"  
He showed me the top of the cane, which was shaped like a wolf's head.

"No that's a wolf."

He gazed at it now, instead of me, with a strangely interested look on his face.

"A wolf. A wolf and a star. What does that mean?"

His gaze moved back to me.

"I thought you were psychic?"

"Oh I am. But this is only wood and silver, and it hasn't blue eyes."  
I suddenly noticed how close he was to me. He had been standing beside me for some time, but he must have moved towards me, or I must have moved towards him. I looked down then turned and moved behind the counter.

"Well that stick is priced at three pounds," I said, consciously changing the topic.

"Three pounds?" His expression was a mix of annoyance and disbelief. "Fifteen dollars for an old stick?"

"That's a very rare piece," I explained, and he leaned onto the counter let me point to the top of the cane, "It shows the wolf and the pentagram- the sign of the werewolf."

"Werewolf? What's that?"

"That's a human who at certain times of the year turns into a wolf."

"You means runs around on all fours and bites and snaps and bays at the moon?"

"Ooh even worse than that sometimes."

I stared into his eyes for a moment, and I felt my smile widen slightly.

"What big eyes you have grandma."  
I sighed and moved towards the dresser to put away a cloth.  
"Little red riding hood was a werewolf story. Of course there have been many others. There's an old poem..." I frowned slightly, trying to remember. "Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright."

We had walked over to the staircase now.

"Yeah, but what's this pentagram business?" he said, gesturing to the stick in his hand.

"Every werewolf is marked with that and sees it in the palm of his next victim's hand."

He looked at me rather sceptically.

"Look lady, if you're trying to scare me out of here you're not getting very far. I'll take the cane."

At least I got something other than sweet talk out of him. I laughed slightly, and stared at him curiously. I had been trying to remember if I'd ever seen him before since he told me about the earrings, but I couldn't. He reminded me slightly of John Talbot, but he had been dead for weeks now.

"Please tell me- have you seen me before?"  
"Of course. How do you suppose I knew about the earrings?"

He looked away from me as he pulled some money out of his pocket, but I continued to gaze at him, trying in vain to find a memory with him in it.

"I can't remember ever-"  
"Tell you what we'll do. We'll take a little walk tonight and talk it over."  
I tried to give him a haughty look, but I was smiling ever so slightly.

"No."

I heard the distance rattle of carts outside. The gypsies must be in town. I moved towards the door, closely followed by my customer.  
"See you at eight."  
"No!"

I was firmer this time. I opened the door and looked out. Sure enough, an old woman was riding a cart and a man behind her was sitting at the front of a small gypsy wagon.

"Gypsies huh?"

"Yes, they're fortune tellers. They pass through here every year."

"You know I haven't had my fortune told in years- how about tonight?"

My look of interest faded.

"No," I said firmly, and walked back inside, closing the door behind me.

"I'll be here at eight," he said through the glass, and we looked at each other for a moment. He beamed at me, and left.

I walked back towards the counter, and leant on it, smiling.

"He was charming, I'll give him that," I muttered. There was something about him I really liked. I couldn't quite describe it, but although he was annoying and persistent, he seemed quite innocent and sweet too. I wondered if I should indeed go tonight. My eyes suddenly widened as I remembered our conversation.

"He didn't tell me his name!" I gasped. I paused for a moment, then laughed. I was considering going to a gypsy camp with a complete stranger at night. Still, I wonder how he knew about the earrings, I frowned. That was a reason to go with him tonight. But I'd better not to go alone... I would call Jenny later and ask her to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Finally got this done. Sorry for any misspells, bad grammar or layout. I found it particularly hard near the end, because they were all talking at once and speaking so fast! Hope you enjoy all the same. I will get Chapter 4 up soon, but I'm going back to school, which may mean I have less free time... but probably not!**

* * *

I spent the rest of the day as I normally did – serving customers, talking to my father, tidying the shop – but all the while I was thinking about that strange man. Did I really want to meet him tonight? He was so persistent, I doubt I'll have much choice in the matter, I thought to myself, smiling slightly at the memory of his constant attempts to charm me. He had succeeded, slightly, but I still had my fiancée, and I still had to find out more about him- his name, for example. A sharp 'ring ring' brought me out of my thoughts. The telephone in the hallway had begun to vibrate, nearly falling off the stand. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gwen, it's me, Jenny."  
"Oh Jenny! How are you?"

I was very pleased to hear her. I had been daydreaming all day, and although Father was there, I didn't feel like telling him about it. Besides, I wanted to ask Jenny to come with me tonight.

"Jen," I said, ignoring the fact she had been in the middle of a sentence, "I was meaning to ask you something..."

"It's nice to know you were listening to me instead of daydreaming! I'm only joking, what did you want to ask?"

"Well... a man came into the shop today, very err... eager to make my acquaintance. He seemed determined to come with me to the gypsy camp tonight to get out fortunes told. Would you come with us?"

She laughed slightly, then sighed.

"Oh Gwen, you're so lucky. I wish I could get an eager admirer- and you already have two! Of course I'll come with you. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go some night this week anyway."

"Thank you darling! Be here at 8 or so then. Goodbye."

I put the phone down, my mind much more relaxed than it had been when I picked it up. Still... I wondered whether or not I should call Frank. But why should I? I wasn't doing anything wrong. He would understand and anyway, Jenny was coming with me, so I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. Which I certainly didn't, no matter how charming or handsome the man was. I checked the clock. It was 6:30, so I had an hour and a half to get ready...

"He should be here soon, if he's coming at all..."

"If he's anything like you said he was, I'm sure he will be."  
I looked up at the clock. It was almost 8.

"I'll go outside and check."

I opened the door and stepped out into the mist. It was dark, and I could see the outlines of a few people who had just walked past. I looked up and down the street, but there was no sign of him. I could hear the clock announcing the hour, and felt a little downcast. I had been sure he would come, though I wouldn't admit it to Jenny. I turned to go back inside and gasped. There he was, smiling at me.

"Ooh it's you..."

"Why of course, who did you expect?" he asked, smiling.

"Why nobody, I told you I couldn't go out with you."

"And yet you wore those earrings that I like." He raised his finger and lifted my hair slightly.

My slightly stern expression faded, and I tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh that was just because I-"

"Aw come on. I don't wanna go alone – I'm really afraid of the dark. And you see I wore my cane too."

I couldn't help but smile. His smile, combined with his accent and way of talking- I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to smile more when I was around him.

But he wasn't going to win that easily...

"Jenny," I called, looking towards the other door.

Jenny emerged, smiling at us, and Larry inclined his hat.

"This is Jenny Williams," I said, watching Larry's reaction. "She wants to have her fortune told too."

She smiled widely, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr.?"

I still gazed at him, and wanted to hear the answer just as much as Jenny did.

"Oh... just call me Larry."

"If you don't mind, Larry."

I gave Larry a slightly pleading look, my mouth twitching with restrained giggles. It was quite a cruel surprise for him, but I hoped he would let Jenny come with us anyway.

He sighed slightly, and glanced at me.

"Well..."

He looked down at his cane, and had such a put upon expression, I could barely keep a straight face. Jenny and I decided to put the poor thing at ease, so we both started laughing and linked arms with him, and began walking towards the marsh.

We were nearing the gypsy camp now. We had gradually loosened our grips on Larry, but I still walked close beside him.

"Ooh look, wolf bane!"

Jenny started forward and moved towards the bush of wolf bane

"Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright."

Larry smiled and glanced at me. It was the same poem I had recited to him earlier.

"So you know that one too, huh?"

"Of course," I laughed. "Everyone knows about werewolves..."

He continued smiling, and I wondered briefly if he ever stopped smiling. He touched me lightly on the arm and steered me slightly towards the faint lights of the gypsy camp. We walked off, Jenny behind us, and it suddenly struck me odd at how many times werewolves had been discussed since Larry walked into my life a few hours before. I shivered slightly- the mist, had become slightly thicker, or so it seemed.

The gypsy camp was right up ahead. I could see a man pacing there, illuminated by the crackling firelight and the lamps hung on the caravans. We clambered over a fallen tree trunk, Larry helping me and Jenny. We walked up to the man.

"We've come to have our fortunes told," Jenny said to him. "Can you really read the future?"

"I will not disappoint you, my lady," he said in a low, accented voice. "Will you step inside please?"  
He gestured to the tent. Jenny looked at us excitedly.

"Do you mind if I go in first?"

"No no, go right ahead," Larry insisted, but Jenny still looked slightly uncertain.

"Go on silly!" I laughed.

She smiled and went into the tent. I turned to Larry.

"Quite a flat the old boy's got, isn't it?" he said, nodding at the tent. I smiled at his way of talking. It was so different from anyone I knew around here. I'd only heard someone like him in movies before.

"We didn't come down to listen in on Jenny did we?"

"No..."

"Well maybe if you took a little walk with me, I could tell your fortune..."

I looked at him, but I decided not to refuse. I glanced at the tent, then linked arms with him and began to walk into the trees.

"So you're a fortune teller."  
"Uh-huh"

I suddenly remembered one of my reasons for coming.

"Is that how you knew about the earrings?"

"Well not exactly. You see a telescope has a mighty sharp eye- it brings the stars so close you feel you can almost touch them."

I frowned slightly, a suspicion growing in the back of my mind.

"A telescope?"

"Sure... and it does the same to people in their rooms."

I was right, and suddenly felt horrible. What kind of man watched girls when they were alone, assuming they were safe in their own rooms? I couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

"Oh you wouldn't..."  
"Well now, I was only testing the refractor," he explained. "I didn't know about you and then all of a sudden there you were."  
I sensed his sincerity, and relaxed, leaning against a tree.

"From now on I'll be sure to draw the curtains."

"Oh no don't do that- I mean not on account of me-." He laughed as he struggled to make excuses for himself. "I mean- well you know what I mean."

"Yes I'm afraid I do," I laughed too, but I couldn't let him continue anymore. I had to tell him.

"But it's only fair to tell you I'm engaged, I'm going to be married very soon. In fact I really shouldn't be here..."

"Oh but you are here."

I raised my eyes to meet his, and I couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly a howl broke the silence.

"What was that?" Larry asked, as both our heads snapped towards the direction of the noise.

"I don't know... I've never heard anything like that before..."

Then a scream, a terrible piercing scream, came from the same direction as the howl. Larry started.

"You stay here," he said, as he leapt past me towards the sounds.

I felt so afraid, and worried. Something was terribly wrong...

"Larry!" I called after him. "Wait, Larry!"

I ran through the mist and trees, unsure where I was going or where he was, guided by faint marks in the ground and the sound of growls and thumping. I still couldn't see anyone.

"Larry, where are you?"

I saw a faint outline fall onto the ground, and sped up. Larry was lying there, clutching his chest.

"Oh Larry!" I cried, panic filling me, as I rolled him over. He grimaced with pain.

"Larry what happened? What's the matter?" I asked, smoothing back his hair and stroking his face.

"A wolf..." he managed to say, before his face relaxed and his head lolled back.

I looked around. How was I going to get help for him? I couldn't carry him, of course, but I couldn't leave him. Then I heard horse hooves and the rattle of a cart coming closer.

"Help!" I called, peering around the tree, trying to make out who was coming. "Help! Oh please hurry!"  
The cart came into view, a gypsy woman at the reins. She peered down at us.

"Hurry please,"

She put the reins to one side and got down from the cart. I looked down at Larry and stroked his hair again.

"What happened to him?" she asked, in a low voice similar to the gypsy fortune teller's.

"A wolf bit him..." I said, glancing at her. There was a pause as I waited for her to say something.

"Well do something, can't you help him?" I asked, frantically, looking at her with some confusion.

"We must take him home," she said, and bent over to help me lift him up. He was tall and heavy. We got him into the back of the cart, which was filled with straw. Then we got into the front and started off. It suddenly stuck me I wasn't sure were Larry lived.

"I'm sorry," I began, "but I'm not sure where-"

"You do. Don't you know his surname?"

I frowned, puzzled. But then I suddenly remembered.

"John Talbot... he must be his brother."  
I felt stupid for not recognising the resemblance before, and the more I thought about it I realised I should've known. Talbot's death had shocked the village, and there had been so much gossip about the return of the 'other son' who had defied the estate so long ago, the instant Larry walked into the shop it should have hit me.

We remained in silence for the rest of the journey, but it wasn't bad. I needed time to calm down. We were almost at the castle, and Larry seemed to be regaining consciousness. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, a faint sliver of the moon visible behind the clouds.

I held onto Larry's arm, helping through the doorway. He leant on me heavily, but I managed to knock on the door. It swung open, and Larry staggered into the room.

"Sir John," I called to him. He had been sitting with Captain Montford, but had jumped up and ran towards us.

"Master Larry," the servant mumbled, "What's happened?"

"He was bitten by a wolf"

Captain Montford's eyes widened.

"A wolf?"

"Nonsense, there hasn't been wolves round here for years..." Sir John scoffed.

"Where'd all this happen?" Montford barked.

"At the marsh, that woman came to help..."

I glanced over my shoulder at her, then did a double take. She had vanished from the doorway.

"Well where is she?"

"Who?" asked Sir John

"Why the gypsy woman. I'd have never gotten him here without her."

"Yes of course, the old woman who was just in the doorway..."

"Kendal find her."  
The servant nodded and rushed out into the hall.

"Was there anyone else with you?"

Montford looked at me, while Sir John bent over Larry.

"Jenny..." he mumbled, "Someone get Jenny..."

My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about her. Before I had more time to think about it, a man ran into the room.

"Sir John, Captain- by the marsh..."

"By the marsh?"

"Jenny... Jenny Williams..."

My heart started to pound. Surely it couldn't...

"What about her?"

"She's been murdered, sir."  
The little man was trembling, twisting his hat in his hands, but I was completely frozen.

"Wolf, gypsy woman, murder, what is this?" Montford asked, exasperated, but Sir John ignored him.

"What makes you say she was murdered?"

"Her throat sir..."

"Come come, let's look into this, show me where it happened."

The Captain picked up his hat and strode over to the door, leading the small man by the arm.

"I'll send Doctor Lloyd, Sir John," he called, and then vanished into the night.

"Fine. Roberts, come and give me a hand with Master Larry, please."

Another servant ran towards us and he and Sir John lifted Larry up.

"Come on Larry... get him up to his room..."

The servant led Larry round me and towards the stairs.

"Gwen, you better run along now, we'll take care of him, don't worry."

He gave me a brief smile, a pat on the arm, then hurried after his son.

I gazed after them, feeling sick. Jenny was dead, and Larry injured... what had happened? I walked out into the cool air, but it only made me feel worse. If I hadn't gone off with Larry while she was in the tent, we would all be happily walking home together by now. If I had just decided not to go out tonight, or that I would be fine on my own with him... Why did I have to bring her into this? It was all my fault...


	4. Chapter 4

I must apologize completely for failing to update this for two months! I just completely mind blanked, and I was so busy. I decided to cut bits and flit from past to present, to mix it up a little. Hope it's alright, there's more coming very soon.

**

* * *

**

_I awoke suddenly. It was light outside, but the sun was not fully up. I felt bewildered, utterly confused. Why was there a green chair beneath the window? And why was there a body in the bed next to me? Then I realised I had been dreaming, lost in my memories, and now I had awoken to the present. But the dreams... they were so real, no wonder I was slightly confused. They were dreams of the night Larry kissed me. Frank had taken me to the gypsy carnival to try and make me feel better about Jenny. I was happy, and Frank was being very nice. The dancer was good, and everyone was in high spirits, despite the gypsies' own recent loss. Then, I remember seeing something out of the corner of my eye. Larry was walking up the path, smiling at the dancer. Frank saw him across the crowd, and he saw us. Larry's smile faltered._

* * *

"There's Larry Talbot," Frank called, pointing to him, and forcing me to look at him too.

Larry had already turned and was walking away quickly

"Let's go and say hello, eh?"

I paused hesitantly. Frank smiled at me reassuringly

"Well... I just wanted to show you that I'm not jealous."

I smiled at him widely. He was so sweet sometimes.

We made our way through the crowd, and Frank called out "Larry Talbot!"

Larry stopped and turned around, a slightly false smile stretching across his face at the sight of the two of us arm in arm.

"Saw you walking along by yourself and thought you might like to join us," Frank said, his smile slightly false too.

"Well thanks, I was just on my way home..."

Larry was clearly uncomfortable, but Frank wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh don't say that, come on, we'll have some fun together!"

"Please do Larry," I encouraged, beaming at Larry, trying to hide how much his presence affected me. He looked at me, and his smile became more natural, more genuine.

"Two guns please"

Frank had taken Larry's smile for a yes, and had moved over to the stall. Larry looked at me, and without saying anything seemed to tell me that he had missed me and was glad to see me feeling better. We joined Frank with identical beams on our faces. I looked at Frank, to cover what had just passed between Larry and I.

"See what you can do," Frank said to Larry, and I turned to him, my smile changing as I felt a flush of... something hard to name at seeing his beautiful smile grace his beautiful face.

"Alright," he replied, raising the gun.

My eyes darted between him and the targets, as he hit them perfectly. One down, two down, three down-

Suddenly Larry frowned and lowered the rifle, with a terrible expression of fear and confusion on his face, as if he had been faced with a brother or even himself. I looked at the target and froze too. It was a wolf, its head thrown back and its mouth open in a roar. The much too painful and much too fresh memories of the night at the gypsy camp seared inside my mind, but I knew that there was something far worse than my recollections inside Larry's head.

"Go ahead and shoot before he bites you," Frank laughed.

The offhand joke made Larry even tenser, and an idea occurred to me, a terrible, unlikely but somehow plausible idea.

The gun beside me was slowly raised. Larry almost looked like he was about to cry, then his face hardened and he fired, missing the target completely.

"Bad luck," Frank said, a rather pleased smile flashing across his face. He was certainly jealous and eager to prove his skill over Larry. He hit the target, and the wolf fell back. My mouth fell open slightly, and I looked at Larry, and wished that I could comfort him.

"See, nothing to it. Care to try another one?"

Larry seemed to barely hear Frank, as he lowered the gun, in a sort of trance. He glanced up, smiling briefly, and managing to pull off a sense of calmness.

"No thanks, you win,"  
He grabbed his cane and turned away.

"Wonder what made him dash off. Sore loser I guess,"  
Frank's pleasure at Larry's tormented failure angered me.

"He didn't lose Frank, he only missed one target,"

"An easy target. Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure we'll have just as much fun without him"  
His smirk and continued jibes at Larry made me furious. Frank was clearly consumed by jealously, and probably well founded jealously, but I had had enough.

"Well I hope you have just as much fun without me,"  
I turned on my heel and rushed off into the crowd before he could catch me. I slowed down slightly once I had gone past a few other stall and behind some trees, and I bumped into a man coming from the opposite direction, who had been staring at the ground like I had been.

I glanced up at him, and was startled to find it was Larry, his troubled look suddenly lifting.

"Oh, Larry"  
"Gwen! Gosh I'm glad to see you. I thought you left with Frank"

I began to fumble with my coat, unable to meet his gaze.

"Oh.. we had a quarrel and I..."

I couldn't say anymore. I knew that it would make Larry feel both guilty and excited that I had fought with Frank over him, and besides, I couldn't say it without seemingly accusing Larry.

"Well I'll take you home then,"

His voice was kind and gentle as he took me by the arm and turned me around. I still felt uncomfortable and nervous about being seen with him in public, and Larry sensed this as we saw the crowd of people walking past us towards their various destinations, and what looked like Frank in the distance.

"We better go this way,"

Larry led me down a small path into the trees, behind the gypsy tents, and away from all the people.

"Hectic night, wasn't it?"  
"Yes"  
I managed a half laugh and a smile. I knew Larry was trying to make me feel better about it, to get over the terrible feeling we both had at the gun stall.

As he moved in front of me I noticed a pendant about his neck, one that I had never seen or noticed before.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh that."

His face clouded slightly, as if it reminded him of something unpleasant.

"That's a charm, I just saw the old gypsy woman." His voice began to pick up slightly, and he chuckled. "They give you quite a sales talk don't they?"

I was becoming more and more intrigued by the charm.

"Let me see it"

I tried to make out its shape in the dim light.

"The pentagram"

I remembered the day we first met, and it occurred to me how strange it was that this werewolf legend continued to bother us.

"Yes. She said that I was a werewolf."

My head snapped up, astonished. Larry wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was worried. I searched his face, wondering why.

"Well surely you... surely you don't believe-"

"Gwen, I won't need this."

He took the pendant from around his neck and lowered it over my head.

"I want you to have it. It'll protect you."

I was still gazing at him, completely thrown by this sinister turn of events.

"Protect me?" I half-asked him, smiling slightly, in a feeble attempt to lighten the heaviness in his brow. "From whom?"

"Me." He said it simply, with pain in his eyes. "Just in case."

I realised he was still holding the chain around my neck, and he leaned in ever so slightly towards me. I also realised just how close we were, so close that our lips-

I tore my eyes away from Larry's face, and began to try and steady my breathing. Would he kiss me? Did I want him to? Of course I did, no matter how wrong it was.

"I never accept a present without giving something in return,"

The words escaped me, and I knew what I was implying.

"Here's a penny," I added quickly, and raised my eyes.

Larry shook his head, a tiny inch of a smile creeping into his face

"It isn't enough," he said, and leaned toward me, his lips brushing against mine. I tilted my head to the side and felt his lips press more urgently against mine. They were soft, full and wonderful, better than I had imagined. I longed for it to continue, for his lips to part and for our tongues to meet. But a sudden flurry of activity and loud shouts made us break apart. Larry stepped forward to see what was happening, while I suddenly realised what I'd just done. Oh no, I thought, oh no, no, no! It can never be, so why did I even let it happen?

"Well the gypsies are all leaving..."  
I started at Larry's voice and it only made me feel worse.  
"I must go too," I said quickly, and rushed off as fast as I could

"But Gwen.!"

I could hear Larry call after me but I couldn't turn around. Tears were beginning to blur my vision, tears that I couldn't control. I knew what my feelings were. It felt something like love, pure and simple, terrible and true. Lawrence Talbot, the same Talbot that my fiancée worked for, had stolen my heart. And there was nothing I could do about it.

_

* * *

__The sun was beginning to rise now. Faint tears had fallen onto my pillow at the memory of the anguished feelings I had felt, feelings I still knew to be hidden beneath the surface within me. But at that time I still wasn't completely sure... It had been later, after time, that I had finally decided what feel and what to do about Larry..._

* * *

"How are you Larry?"

"Fine thank you"

My smile slipped at his less than warm reply. It wasn't that he was annoyed with me- something else was bothering him, even more so than on the night of the fair. I knew that a funeral was hardly the most fitting place to have a positive and upbeat attitude, but I was troubled at how disturbed Larry seemed. My father led me into the church, but I glanced back at Larry several times. I tried to tell him that I would gladly lend him a friendly ear, providing that he needed it.

We made our way to the front rows and sat down. The organ music playing was beautiful- tragic but not overly so. Then I became aware that the rows behind us had turned around. I glanced over my shoulder to find Larry standing at the back, guilt and anguish all over his face. We looked at each other for a moment, one single second, but in that second I tried to convey my feelings to him, through my eyes. I almost thought he was going to say something, but then he turned to look at his father, whose expression was one of disbelief, disbelief that his son was disrupting a funeral service. Then the minister rose and we all stood up, and I was forced to turn to the front and tear my eyes away from the handsome tormented face. I didn't look around again, but somehow I knew that Larry had left, unable to handle his inner turmoil any more.

_

* * *

__I got up. I needed to finish the memories, and I couldn't do it in front of Frank. I only needed a dressing gown and slippers. The cold wasn't too bad, and the fresh autumn air made me feel better. Until I realised that my dressing gown was the exact same as the one I had been wearing a year ago, and the air was like the night... the night Larry died._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the constructive critisism guys! I have added the changes, and edited some bits so it's a lot better now- thanks :) I have been neglecting this terribly, but I've had the ending in my head for so long I will get round to writing it soon I promise. Please continue R & R!**

* * *

_I stumbled over the dead brown leaves, scattered across the path and over the rest of the forest floor. I hurried between the trees, my head bowed, and tears beginning to flow down my cheeks. It wasn't dark anymore; it was bright, sunlight illuminating the normally beautiful canopy of orange and red above me. But now it was almost clinical, false, and it only highlighted the death. The dead, useless, empty leaves..._

* * *

"I don't know what else to do Gwen," Father sighed, hanging up his hat and throwing his coat onto the window seat. He walked to the mantelpiece, leant on it and stared into the fire. I sat down on the chair in the corner, despite the fact it was uncomfortable and in shadows, or maybe because of that. I wanted to sleep, but it was only 4 o'clock. There were so many more hours till I could reasonably retire, till I would actually feel able to sleep. I was just tired of everything that had happened, of everything that couldn't happen, and I just couldn't take it for much longer.

"Gwen, I know how hard it must be on you, and I don't want you to feel you're burdening me," he swallowed. "You're still very capable but... I know there's still something wrong and it's not getting any better."  
He paused again, taking off his glasses and beginning to clean them.

"Well, I think it would be better if you went away. Took a long holiday, if you like."

I stared up at him, slightly amazed.

"Just until you feel better," he added hastily. "In fact..."

He turned to look at me, almost anxiously.

"...I think you could marry Frank within the next fortnight, or even the week, and then he could take you for a nice, month long honeymoon."

My eyes widened further, and to my dismay I realised I had a look of horror on my face. I tried to control myself; I bowed my head, rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming my thoughts. I was always going to marry Frank, always, and what was wrong with that? He loved me, I... I did love him, maybe, once. Maybe not anymore. But there was no way to get out of it- I couldn't break his heart so near the end of it, so close to what he had been dreaming of. But Frank was tough, so tough... could it be possible he would be able to handle it?  
"Well Gwen, what are you going to do?"

Father was watching me expectantly, and I suddenly felt angry. I wanted to yell that I could do whatever I liked, that I didn't have to do what he thought was best, that I wouldn't do what he thought was best. But I couldn't. He didn't mean it that way, and he had always trusted me to do what I thought was right in the past.

"I'll think about it." I said shortly, and stood up.

"Gwen?"

"Yes Father?" I asked, trying to force a smile.

He frowned at me, then sighed and put his glasses back on.

"You should get some rest now."

I stopped in the doorway, and felt like telling him what was wrong. He would understand, wouldn't he? No, maybe not.

"OK Father."

I felt my eyes beginning to water, frustration and sadness building in me again. I quickly went upstairs, closing my eyes, running blindly down into my room and shutting the door behind me. I held onto the handle, sliding down the wall until I hit the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks for the second time in 24 hours. I hated it, I truly hated it, but I couldn't help it. It was like I was imprisoned in a cage, only my capturers didn't realise what they had done to me. And the only person who would free me had turned away from me, unaware that I was now struggling with all my might to break the bars and join him in the outside world, help him and help myself.

"Oh Larry, Larry, Larry..."

I leaned my head back onto the wall and opened my eyes. I was such a wreck of myself, I couldn't let it continue. I simply couldn't. But before I could do anything, there was a knock at my door.

"Gwen, telephone for you," came my father's muffled voice.

I rolled my eyes, pulled myself off the floor and heaved a heavy sigh. Just when I was beginning to think straight...

I wrenched open my door, slammed it slightly behind me, and trudged downstairs to the telephone.

"Eh, hello?"

"Gwen?"

Frank's voice startled me, and my stomach churned.

"Oh Frank, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, surprised, "I just wanted to talk to you. Why, is something wrong with you?"

Yes, I thought, there is.

"Oh... no, of course not. How are you?"

I tried to make the tone of my voice brighter.

"I'm fine, darling, just been setting lots of traps for this wolf."  
"Oh?"

My voice shook a little.

"Yes, we've hidden them pretty well, should work pretty well. We'll have a proper hunt later on tonight."

"Uh-huh? Who else is helping?"  
I tried to keep myself calm.

"Oh Colonel Montford, the other groundsmen... I thought Larry Talbot might help out but..."

"But what?" I asked quickly, my heart jumping a little.

"It's very strange..." Frank began. "There's something about the whole thing that affected him strangely. We were having a bit of a joke about werewolves, and he seemed to be almost... angry. Well he definitely went for Colonel Montford when he talked about having a werewolf head stuffed on the wall."

Something lurched in my stomach.  
"That's strange..."  
"Mmm, isn't it? When we- the Colonel and me- were putting down the traps, he mentioned the night at the fair..."

I remembered that night in a vivid flash, and nearly dropped the phone in shock. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place. Larry, unable to shoot the target of the wolf. Larry, giving me the pentagram. Larry...

"...well he noticed Talbot going into a gypsy tent and came out looking like he'd been given a death sentence." Frank continued. "Strange fellow. Still, I suppose he's friendly enough. You like him, don't you?"

"What?"

I was distracted, and then panicked by the question.

"Oh I suppose... Sorry Frank, I really must go," I mumbled. "Good luck for tonight."

"Thanks Gwen. Love you."

"You too," I replied weakly, and slowly put the phone down. I stood there a moment, unable to think, frozen by the idea that I had had a minute ago. I couldn't comprehend it. I wouldn't comprehend it. It was too ridiculous, too impossible. No, I thought firmly, Larry was just still feeling guilty about Jenny, about the wolf, and not getting there soon enough. That was all that bothered him. And I would help him get over that somehow.

I glanced at the clock in the hallway. It was half 5. Nearly time for dinner, except I wasn't hungry. I hadn't been for a while. But I would have to eat anyway, have to make conversation with my father, have to do whatever I had to do to pass myself off for a few minutes until I could properly go to bed. In the meantime, however, I would read, and try and get lost in some fantasy world that was so much better, yet no less impossible than my own.


End file.
